It is a well documented phenomenon that persons working at a computer often slouch forward, a posture less than optimal for preventing back problems. It has been observed also that children using a computer move to the front edge of the chair upon which they are sitting when working at a computer. This latter situation can lead to back problems or improper spinal growth in the young.
Many chairs have been designed and marketed to prevent back pain for computer users. These chairs generally provide inter alia an ergonomically designed chair back. However, regardless of the back design, they can not improve posture if the individual sitting in the chair slouches forward or sits on the edge of the chair.
Several approaches have been tried. A lumber roll attached to the lumbar section of a chair back and in electrical communication with an audio warning signal has been suggested. When the sitter is sitting properly and pressing against the roll the circuitry is disengaged from the audio signaler; when the sitter slouches forward the circuit within the lumber roll is closed and the audio signal is sounded. The individual then realizes he is slouching and returns to the desired position again disengaging the audio signal. It is obvious that the electrical circuitry adds to the cost of the lumbar roll. Other electrical or optical systems for posture correction are also known, as are other lumbar support elements attachable to a chair back.
It would be advantageous to provide an article that would train a sitting individual to sit with the proper posture particularly when using a computer. It would be especially advantageous if the article would be usable by the young. Many prior art approaches have drawbacks in that they generally have a relatively complicated construction. As a result, the cost of prior art systems is significantly greater than desirable. A simple, less costly, system is warranted.